Gfourtx's Good and Bad Stuff
Good Stuff *Star Wars *The Simpsons *Family Guy *American Dad *The Cleveland Show *Bob's Burgers *Teen Titans:Trouble In Tokyo *Transformers *The Adventures of SharkBoy & LavaGirl *Spy Kids 3D:Game Over *South Park *Futurama *King of the Hill *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *SpongeBob SquarePants *Winnie-the-Pooh *Mickey Mouse *Total Drama *Jimmy Two Shoes *Yin Yang Yo *Power Rangers *Unikitty *Pucca *Bolt *Meet The Robinsons *Teen Titans *Planes *Zootopia *Big Hero 6 *Ninjago *Mighty Magiswords *The Offbeats *Yogi Bear *The Flintstones *Cars *A Bug's Life *Wall-E *Trains *Ratatouille *Boats *The Jetsons *Droopy *BBC Shows and Movies *Kids Incorporated *The Smurfs *Garfield *Madagascar *Kung Fu Panda *Home *Turbo *The Croods *AntZ *Peanuts *Storks *The Lego Movie *Danger Mouse *Tom and Jerry *Looney Tunes *Kablam! *The Fairly OddParents *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Danny Phanton *Tuff Puppy *Bunsen is a Beast *The Loud House *We Bare Bears *The Powerpuff Girls *Toy Story *Monsters, Inc. *Finding Nemo *The Incredibles *Dexter's Laboratory *Phineas & Ferb *Lloyd in Space *Sonic the Hedgehog *Super Mario Bros. *Sailor Moon *Dragon Ball Z *Naruto *One Piece *Kill La Kill *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Aquaman *Cyborg *Green Lantern *Spider Man *Captain America *Deadpool *Thor *Iron Man *Hulk *Hawk Eye *Wolverine *Pac-Man *Mega Man *The Amazing World of Gumball *Harvey Beaks *The Muppets *Dinosaurs *Doug *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Fire Emblem *DuckTales *Goof Troop *Darkwing Duck *The Lion King *Adventure Time *Regular Show *Clarence *Steven Universe *Gravity Falls *Kim Possible *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Back at the Barnyard *Milo Murphy's Law *Wallace and Gromit *Ren and Stimpy *Shaun the Sheep *Veggie tales *Mister Roger's Neighborhood *Noddy *Pokemon *Kingdom Hearts *Descendants *Friends *The Middle *Roseanne *Seinfeld *Everybody Loves Raymond *How I Met Your Mother *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *The Suite Life on Deck *Modern Family *Man with a Plan *American Housewife *Malcolm in the Middle Bad Stuff *Barney *Jojo's Circus *Anpanman *Duckman *Teletubbies *Dora the Explorer *Johnny Test *Peppa Pig *Ni Hao Kai Lan *Team Umizoomi *Bubble Guppies *Sesame Street *Dragon Tales *Apple and Onion *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Noddy for 2016 *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Planet Sheen *Tweenies *Fanboy and Chum-Chum *Rolie Polie Olie *The Book of Pooh *My Friends Tigger and Pooh *Handy Manny *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Sheriff Callie’s Wild West *Kipper *Bob the Builder *Caillou *Calimero *Go Diego Go *Nature Cat *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Kidsongs *Shimmer and Shine *Oobi *Wallykazam *Little Bear *Little Bill *Paw Patrol *Puppy Dog Pals *The Problem Solverz *Pinky Dinky Doo *Blue's Clues *Sausage Party *The Powerpuff Girls for 2013 and 2016 *Icarly *Thundermans *Pingu *The Wiggles *The DoodleBops *The Fresh Beat Band *Yo Gabba Gabba *Victorious *Sam and Cat *Girl meets World *Boy meets World *The Nutshack *Teen Titans Go *Save-Ums *Crazy Frog *Uncle Grandpa *Oswald *Roary the Racing Car *Justin Bieber *Rebecca Black *Russian Trololo Man *One Direction *Drake *Luke Gartrell *Luna Minami *Armond White *Donald Trump *Jeff 171 *Learnedhand42 *Peppa Pig UTTP *The Lion Guard *Sofia the First *Miles from Tomorrowland *Odd Squad *PJ Masks *Totally Spies *Hello Kitty *Thomas and Friends *Strawberry Shortcake *Oishi Kawaii *Ren and Stimpy's Adult Party Cartoon *Mr. Pickles *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Leap Frog *Toot The Tiny Tugboat *Fisher Price *Little Tikes *Cujo *HI-5 *Sid the Science Kid *Happy Tree Friends *Muppet Babies *Fraggle Rock *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Little Einsteins *Barbie *Bratz *Monster High *Littiest Pet Shop *Pound Puppies *Count Duckula *Nick and Perry *Pickle and Peanut *Kid vs. Kat *Doc Mcstuffins *The Backyardigans *Bear in the Big Blue House *A Car's Life:Sparky's Big Adventure *Bug Bites:An Ant's Life *Ratatoing *The Little Panda Fighter *Plan Bee *Wings *The Reef *Tiny Robots *Life's A Jungle:Africa's Most Wanted *The EMOJI Movie *Flowerpuffs *Foodfight! *Izzie's way Home *Teen Titans GO! To The Movies *Fantastic 4orce *Frozen *Arthur *Timmy Time *64 Zoo Lane *Splash and Bubbles *The Happytime Murders *Skunk Fu! *Pet Sematary 1 & 2 *Halloween (2018) *Totally Spies *Block 13 *Peep and the Big Wide World Category:Lists